rifts_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
The following weapons are organized by MR Rating (Ordinary, Good, Amazing) and the number of hands needed to use them by Medium sized creatures (Light, One-handed, Two-handed, Mounted). There is also a separate section for explosives, since their use is different from other uses. Weapons are categorized by the highest MR they can use (important for weapons with variable settings). All the following weapons are considered Martial Weapons unless otherwise stated, and their masterwork versions have a +1 to hit but cost 1.15 times their base price, or an additional 300 credits, whichever price is higher. ''Name = ''Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: , Ordinary MR Weapons Light Weapons All the weapons detailed in Pathfinder books continue to exist here, as normal. The only difference is their price. A Gold Piece is equivalent to 10 Credits, the currency in this new game, so the price of weapons would be a bit different. ''Neural Mace = ''Cost: 240 Credits, Availability: Common, Damage: d6 B+d3 Shock, Critical: 20 x2, Range: Melee, Weight: 4 lbs, Capacity: 100 Strikes, Ammunition: Small Battery Cell, Special Qualities: Stun (When striking un protected or Ordinary MR Targets, they must make a DC16 Fortitude Save or be Shaken for d6 rounds. On a critical hit, the Shaken qualiy is increased to Stunned), Description: Police-Baton-like weapon, equipped with a buzzing shocker. ''Wilk's Laser Scalpel= ''Cost: 1,000 credits, Availability: Average, Damage: 1 to 6 Laser Damage, Critical: x2, Range: Melee, Weight: 1 lbs, Capacity: 50 charges, Ammunition: Micro-e-clip, Special Qualities: Variable, Improvised, Fragile, Description: This device is used for surgery more than combat, though it can be used in combat. The advantage to this tiny item is the fact that its damage can be set to anything from 1 to 6 points of damage, making it a very reliable source of damage. However, if used as a weapon, the Strength Modifier (Min 1) and the amount of damage it is set to is added to the Critical Failure chance of the weapon. Any number lower than this number on the die of the attack roll causes the weapon to break and do a d6 of Ordinary MR Laser damage to both the wielder and the target. One-Handed Weapons All the weapons detailed in Pathfinder books continue to exist here, as normal. The only difference is their price. A Gold Piece is equivalent to 10 Credits, the currency in this new game, so the price of weapons would be a bit different. Two-Handed Weapons All the weapons detailed in Pathfinder books continue to exist here, as normal. The only difference is their price. A Gold Piece is equivalent to 10 Credits, the currency in this new game, so the price of weapons would be a bit different. Mounted Weapons All the weapons detailed in Pathfinder books continue to exist here, as normal. The only difference is their price. A Gold Piece is equivalent to 10 Credits, the currency in this new game, so the price of weapons would be a bit different. Good MR Weapons Light Weapons ''Name = ''Cost: , Availability: , Damage: , Critical: , Range: , Weight: , Capacity: , Ammunition: , Special Qualities: , Description: ''Wilk's 320 Laser Pistol = ''Cost: 11,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Damage: d6 Laser, Critical: 19-20 x2, Range: 200 ft, Weight: 2 lbs, Capacity: 20 shots, Ammunition: E-clip, Special Qualities: Aiming, Description: An excellent pistol known for its durability, range, accuracy, and light weight. ''Wilk's Laser Wand= ''Cost: 800 credits, Availability: Average, Damage: Variable, Critical: x2, Range: 5 ft, Weight: 1 lbs, Capacity: 50 charges, Ammunition: micro-e-clip, Special Qualities: Variable, Description: A six inch, pen-shaped laser is useful for working with very fine detail in mind. It is considered an improvised laser weapon if used as a weapon. It has a several settings: d4 O MR Laser Damage for 1 charge, d6 O MR Laser Damage for 2 charges, d10 O MR Laser Damage 4 charges, 1 G MR Laser damage for 8 charges. ''NG-33 Laser Pistol= ''Cost: 6,500 credits, Availability: Poor, Damage: d6 Laser, Critical: 20 x2, Range: 160 ft, Weight: 4 lbs, Capacity: 20 shots, Ammunition: e-clip, Special Qualities: None, Description: A well made, cheap, and useful laser weapon. Its range is a bit less and less likely to score devestating strikes. ''C-18 Laser Pistol= ''Cost: 12,000 credits, Availability: Rare, Damage: 2d4 Laser, Critical: 19-20 x2, Range: 160 ft, Weight: 4 lbs, Capacity: 10 shots, Ammunition: E-clip, Special Qualities: None, Description: Expensive but strong, the weapon is used by the Coalition, and is thus rarer to find for sale. One-Handed Weapons ''NG-47 Heavy Duty Ion Blaster = ''Cost: 8,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Damage: Variable, Critical: x4, Range: 100, Weight: 5 lbs, Capacity: 12 Shots, Ammunition: E-clip, Special Qualities: Variable, Description: This versatile weapon has several settings: Setting one uses up 1 charge and does 3d6 Ordinary MR damage, while setting two uses 3 charges to do 2d4 Good MR damage. ''NG Super Laser Pistol/Grenade Launcher = ''Cost: 21,000 credits, Availability: Poor, Damage: 2d4 Laser or 2d6 Explosive, Critical: 19-20 x2 or None, Range: 160 ft or 100 ft, Weight: 13 lbs, Capacity: 20 shots and 6 grenades, Ammunition: E-clip and NG Mini-grenades, Special Qualities: Unwieldy, Dual, Description: This weapon has two firing modes, and can be switched from one to the other during a full attack action as often as desired. However, the weapon is heavy and clunky for a pistol, and suffers from a -3 attack penalty at all times. This penalty can be reduced to -1 if used in two hands. NG Mini-grenades have Radius 6 ft, cost 400 credits each, and weigh 1/4 lb, as well as do 2d6 explosive damage (Reflex DC 14 for 1/2). ''Wilk's Portable Laser Torch = ''Cost: 2,800 credits, Availability: Common, Damage: Variable, Critical: x3, Range: 5 ft, Weight: 3 lbs , Capacity: 200 charges, Ammunition: E-clip, Special Qualities: Variable, Double-damage against Objects Description: This is more a tool than a weapon, but can be used as such. It functions as an improvised Melee Laser Weapon if used in combat. It has numerous settings as well each consuming different amounts of charge. This weapon does a d6 of Ordinary MR Laser damage for 1 charge, 2d6 for 2 charges, 3d6 for 4 charges, and 4d6 for 8 charges. For 20 charges, it can do a d6 of Good MR Laser damage, 2d6 for 40 charges, or 3d6 for 80 charges. It can also do a d6 of Amazing MR damage for 100 charges. The Laser Torch however is most useful when used to damage an object. It does double damage against an object if a full round action is taken to do damage to a single object. Two-Handed Weapons Placeholder Mounted Weapons Placeholder Amazing MR Weapons Light Weapons Placeholder One-Handed Weapons Placeholder Two-Handed Weapons Placeholder Mounted Weapons Placeholder